This invention relates to an easily assembled and disassembled stand for an aquarium or the like. At least one prior art aquarium stand includes a plurality of individual, wrought iron frame pieces which are welded together. Although such stands, when assembled, are rigid, their assembly requires skilled labor and special equipment and the assembled stands are relatively difficult to pack and bulky to ship. If the individual aquarium stand sections are connected by bolts, the bolt holes must be accurately positioned. In addition, the use of bolts increases packaging costs and complicates assembly. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boltless, easily assembled and disassembled aquarium stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of easily assembling and disassembling a boltless, knockdown aquarium stand.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.